You're Beautiful
by Crystal Snowflakes
Summary: Edited - But the moment passes swiftly, and he is brought back to reality. She's looking forward to her future, and he's still stuck in the past.


You're Beautiful

By Crystal Snowflakes

Author's Notes: I was recently digging through my old fanfic files and found this. I've done a little tweaking and editing. This was inspired by James Blunt's well-known 'You're Beautiful', as I'm sure you'll all realize. Hope you guys all enjoy!

Disclaimers: All things that are remotely familiar do not belong to me, but to Gosho Aoyama.

* * *

_**My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.  
She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan.**_

_**You're beautiful. You're beautiful.**_  
_**You're beautiful, it's true.**_  
_**I saw your face in a crowded place,**_  
_**And I don't know what to do,**_  
_**'Cause I'll never be with you.**_

Fifteen year old Edogawa Conan cursed his luck as he glanced at his watch, and stared impatiently at the train schedule.

_Next train at 3:58._

Haibara Ai merely cast him a cool glance as she approached him leisurely, her lips twitching to form a smirk.

He scowled at her briefly, then returned to staring at his watch.

The sides of her mouth widened.

"Not one word, Haibara."

Smirk gone, she tilted her head naively and widened her eyes in an innocent stare, "But I haven't said anything, Kudo-kun."

It grated his nerves how he could just hear her mocking remarks in his head without her saying it. It irked him how well she could push his buttons with just the _right_ look. And it annoyed him to no end that the majority of their acquaintances thought she was the perfect angel she seemed.

"Your eyes are practically mocking me." He muttered, staring at his watch and mentally counting down the minutes of the arrival of the train.

"Kuroba-kun won't blame you." Haibara spoke.

He almost felt appreciative of her observation, because he knew Kuroba Kaito really wouldn't mind a little tardiness, and he knew it was his own stubbornness driving him insane. That is, until he caught that _look_ from her again. He looked at his watch again.

"...He knows that dead bodies just can't help but fall around you."

He could imagine her smirk even when he was turned away from her.

It didn't help that her statement was true.

He could just imagine entering Kaito's kitchen and seeing both him and Heiji give those annoying smiles on their face. Saguruwould merely look up from his newspaper, his eyes shining in amusement, and ask him that one annoying question. "Another murder, Kudo?"

And it didn't help that it happened _all the bloody time._

Just then, the train arrived, the sound of the wheels grating against the tracks as it slowed to a stop.

Conan hopped on impatiently, while Ai walked slowly and joined him.

"With the way you're impatient, one would actually think you're fifteen, and not twenty-five." Ai mentioned casually.

He merely cast her a glance, "Edogawa Conan _is_ fifteen, remember?"

She has no reply.

He doesn't know if it's because she has nothing witty so say, although that was highly improbable, or if she didn't want to bother. But his eyes followed the direction of hers.

And he felt his heart drop.

Her blue eyes were just the same as ever. She was talking animatedly with a man beside him... And then Conan saw the arms that were wrapped around her shoulder in a tight embrace.

He continued to study her, knowing it was wrong, but all the while not able to stop himself.

She looked happy.

Her talking stopped abruptly, and her eyes widened in surprise as she catches sight of Conan.

And then Conan feels like he was actually fifteen again, and they were both in high school.

But the moment passes swiftly, and he is brought back to reality.

She smiles and gives a small wave.

He acknowledges with a nod.

They don't try and approach one another.

She's looking forward to her future, and he's still stuck in the past.

When the couple leaves the train at the next stop, Ai holds his shoulder in a reassuring hold. "Kudo-kun..."

He's thankful for her attempt.

"Thank you." He says merely, stopping slightly in his tracks.

Ai lessens her hold slightly, but doesn't release his shoulder, because she wants to make sure that he is feeling all right.

"I'm fine." He reassures her with a smile, and he knows that there's no need to explain to her, because he knew she would understand, but he does anyways.

Conan takes a hold of her hand as he leads her away from the train station slowly, "Just knowing that she is safe is good enough. I finally realize that lying to her all these years was the right thing to do."

Ai merely stays silent.

He casts at smile her way, "Just knowing that she's happy makes me happy."

_Besides_... he thinks to himself as he glances at her. _...I think I'm beginning to move on as well._

* * *

Author's Notes: Thank you, and hope you guys all enjoyed this!

-Crystal Snowflakes

Saturday, December 13, 2008


End file.
